Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capture device, and in particular, to an image capture device capable of forming an aiming pattern according to a shape of a grating. The present invention also relates to an electronic apparatus including the image capture device.
Related Art
The barcode technology is a common automatic recognition and data collection technology. So far, different types of barcodes have been developed, and are applied to various fields. To read a barcode, a barcode reader needs to be used. The barcode reader may read quickly a barcode by using an image capture device and input the barcode to a computer, so as to achieve quick and accurate input and save manpower.
To enable the image capture device of the barcode reader to aim at a barcode and read the barcode, a light source needs to be disposed in the image capture device. A light beam may be emitted by the light source and may be irradiated onto a target object to form an aiming pattern. In this way, a user may point, according to the aiming pattern, the image capture device of the barcode reader at the barcode on the target object, so as to read the barcode. However, because the light source needs to be disposed in the image capture device, a corresponding structure and components are required in the image capture device. Both the structure and the components greatly increase structure complexity of the image capture device. As a result, costs of the image capture device are increased.
In addition, because the structure complexity of the image capture device is relatively high, the assembly procedure of the image capture device is relatively complex. As a result, the assembly tolerance needs to be larger, and quality of the image capture device is lowered.
Therefore, it is an urgent task to provide an image capture device that can effectively resolve the problem in the prior art that costs of an image capture device are too high and quality is poor.